roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Chosen One
}} The Chosen One is a Two Hand Blade Melee Weapon in Phantom Forces. It is unlocked via rolling a Legendary while opening Cases. Background The Chosen One is based off a Lightsaber. In real life, a Lightsaber is an impractical weapon because it requires to draw power from trillions of nanobatteries, which in turn have enough power to light up a small city."On his Sci-Fi Science television series, Dr. Michio Kaku explored the possibility of making a real-life lightsaber out of an extended plasma torch. Unfortunately, this required trillions of nanobatteries, theoretical superceramics, and enough electricity to power a small city. This may be viable in the long-term, but unlikely for the next few decades. Still prone to Why Don't You Just Shoot Him?, though: that level of technology could easily make powerful guns which are more practical anyways. The main practical application of this would be as an extremely effective chainsaw that could cut through virtually any material, though at extreme danger to the user, but it's not as if plasma cutters are exactly safe to begin with." -TVTropes, Laser Blade, "Real Life" section http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/LaserBlade A Lightsaber, according to Star Wars Canon, is constructed from a metal hilt, which houses what is called a kyber crystal, which is the source of the plasma blade that emits from the Lightsaber. The origins of the Lightsaber are unknown, but it was known that they have been around for thousands of years before the age of the Republic (which began when it was formed in 25,053 BBY (Before Battle of Yavin). Lightsabers were not known to be used in significant roles until the Clone Wars (22 - 19 BBY), when Lightsabers were practically standard issue for anyone in the Jedi Council. During the Clone Wars, they cost anywhere between 20,000 and 500,000 Credits (~$60k - $1.5m USD).http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:KB:Credits_to_U.S._Dollars Seven forms of Lightsaber combat were developed for use with this weapon, being appropriately named Form I-VII. Notable users of Lightsabers included the Jedi, the Sith, and even some high-ranking elites like General Grievous. If a Lightsaber were somehow able to be made exactly as depicted from Star Wars, it'd have an easy advantage that other ranged melee weapons won't; concealability. Not only that, but since the blade could cut through anything except another Lightsaber blade, it would easily dismember an attacker, and it is referenced that Lightsaber blades are so hot that they would immediately cauterize the open wound after slicing off a limb/head. Model The model of the weapon is Anakin Skywalker's second Lightsaber, seen in "Star Wars: The Clone Wars" and "Episode 3: The Revenge Of The Sith," which was also Luke Skywalker's Lightsaber in "Episode 4: A New Hope," and "Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back." It was also Rey’s ''Lightsaber in "''Episode 7: The Force Awakens," and "Episode 8: The Last Jedi." For more information, visit the Star Wars Wiki. In-Game General Information The Chosen One behaves very similarly to the Hattori, which isn't surprising given that they are both two-handed blades. Like the Hattori, the Chosen One is capable of a one-hit kill to the head regardless of position, and its primary attack is a rightward slice, while the alternate attack is a slice to the left. Even if a Chosen One user strikes anywhere besides the head, it would deal enough damage to the point where literally any one bullet from any one weapon could finish them off, with few exceptions under very few circumstances. If as user were already weakened by a bullet, they would be finished in one slice from the Chosen One. Usage and Tactics Should a melee weapon be the primary weapon in combat, the advice given is the same as any other melee weapon. Stick to cover, and strike when the enemy gets too close. When going for frontal combat, the head is an important location to strike and aim for, as it would mean the difference between life and death, and instantly end your opponent should you strike. Conclusion The Chosen One can be a dangerous weapon in the hands of an experienced player. However, like any melee weapon, its ultimate limiting factor is range. Any player with adequate accuracy and is far enough away will end anyone using a Chosen One in time, and it is up to the latter to make sure it doesn't happen. Pros & Cons Pros: * One-hit headshot capability. * Longest blade range in the game. * Quick 'f' melee speed. Cons: * Large, blue, and glowing blade can give off your position. * Slower walkspeed * Unlocked through rolling Legendaries in cases only. * Makes a buzzing sound, making it difficult to listen for enemies. Trivia * The name 'Chosen One' refers to two things. ** The Jedi prophecy, that says the Chosen One would bring about the destruction of the Sith and the restoration of balance in the Force. ** It also refers to the person who is the Chosen One, being Anakin Skywalker, who used a Lightsaber that matches the in-game model, as evident by the hilt and blue-colored blade. * This is the only directed energy weapon in the game, it is also one of the four fictional weapons in the game, alongside the ''AK12'' variants, the ''Mek'leth'', and ''SFG-50''. * Although it is shown stat-wise to be slower to quick-melee than the Hattori katana, the Chosen One actually quick-melee's quicker (pressing 'f' when having a weapon out). * Contrary to popular belief, you can not deflect incoming bullets with this weapon. * Kyber Crystals, which power Lightsabers in the Star Wars Canon, were also responsible for powering the Death Star I and Death Star II, along with their superlasers. * There is no activation animation for the Lightsaber, implying it is actually 'on' all the time, despite the sounds that the weapon has. * Lightsabers can cauterize wounds in the Star Wars universe, however, blood splatters will still appear if a player kills an enemy with a Lightsaber. References Category:Melee Weapons Category:Two Hand Blade